


make a wish

by orphan_account



Series: salty sweet [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, guess who's been listening to Katy Perry again, it is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2874671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>birthday presents from your girlfriend after a rough day are always nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make a wish

Gogo sunk into the hot water, sighing heavily.  
The water stung the numerous scrapes, bruises and other various injuries inflicted on her from the last scrap with the baddie of the day. Superhero life left its mark.  
She hummed to herself a little bit in the dark silence. Thank god the boys were off doing who-knows-what, otherwise the noise might have driven her crazy.

“Knock knock.” Honey’s voice was muffled by the door.  
“Come in.” Gogo said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees.  
Honey pushed the door open with one foot, holding a robe around her shoulders with one hand and a plate with a cupcake, adorned with a single lit candle, in the other.  
“What’s this?” Gogo smiled.  
“May 23rd. Your birthday? Please tell me I got it right, I asked your mom but I think she may have mixed up the dates with one of your sisters’. You mentioned she got yours and Sam’s confused one year—“  
Gogo laughed. “No, no, you’re right. I almost forgot.”  
Honey sat on the floor, crossing her legs. She took a small breath and started singing, “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…”  
Gogo usually hated the traditional birthday singing, mostly because it involved her massive family doing so in a public place for everyone to see. But here, it was quiet, just her and Honey, and she sure as hell was better (and significantly less embarrassing) than her whole family at once. Her voice was soft, gentle. Gogo liked to listen to her.

She smiled as she finished. “It’s better than the Katy Perry version you love so much.” Gogo finally quipped, and Honey rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Thank you, Honey.” she added sincerely, her face softening.  
“Of course, Gogo.” Honey smiled gently. Suddenly her eyes widened and she grinned. “Oh! And of course…” She picked up the plate and offered her a cupcake, the candle stuck in it still lit. Gogo could smell the sweet lemon extract Honey had surely mixed in and sighed contentedly.  
“Make a wish?” she quirked an eyebrow and Honey nodded.  
“Of course! What do you think the candle’s for?” she scoffed, almost genuinely appalled.  
Gogo chuckled and closed her eyes, trying to think of something good. “I’m not supposed to tell you, right?” she asked, opening one eye.  
“Nope! Although I would love to know, but that would ruin it.” she feigned a sigh and Gogo laughed.  
“Okay, okay… one, two… three.” _Fwoosh._ The candle went out, leaving them in the darkness, surrounded by the smell of lemon cake and burnt candle wick.

Gogo leaned over the edge of the tub and kissed her girlfriend slowly.  
“Thanks again, Honey. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Honey smiled, and Gogo could see her cheeks turn red.  
“Join me then?” she offered.  
“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
